Solomon's life
by Angel art 1919
Summary: So what do we really know about Joe Solomon can anyone really know what he does when is not teaching when school is out and whee he goes. We'll we're about to find out


**Hey everyone this is my first one shot( why is it called that). Hope y'all like it (btw I'm english so I don't know why I said y'all**, **hope I didn't offend anyone ) love ya enjoy **

There are many thing that the girls and staff at the Gallagher Academy didn't know about Joe Solomon and of course that was the way he like it to be. No one really knew anything about him which in a school full of ex-spy's and spy's to be was not a good thing at all. No one ever thought it nessassary to ask him where he goes every Friday night after school and why he does not re-appear till Monday morning be-for school. No one ever questioned him about his persona life and no one dared ask his what he did when he was not teaching co-ops. However that was how he liked it to be he was a spy after all.

It was Friday and Joe was teaching his last lesson of the week the senior class co-ops, but as the seconds ticked away he couldn't help but let his mind wonder and think about getting out of school and away from work. 'Brinnnnnng' when the bell to signal that the days lesson had finished and the weekend had just begun.

After he dismissed his class Joe hurried up to his room to grab a few last minutiae items and was about to go to the garage when he pumped in to Macey Mchenry.

'Hey Mr S what up, you going anywhere?' Macey asked with a curious smile.

'Why yes Ms Mchenry, it might surprise you to know that teachers actually have lives of there own outside of school' he replayed with only a hint of sarcasm and a hole lot of annoyance. He was after all in a hurray and didn't have time to chat with anyone.

'Sorry sir didn't mean to keep you from your all so mysterious life' Macey replied before hurrying so she doesn't get told of for her comment. Which Joe himself choose to ignore anyway, not even Macey Mchenry could spoil the great mood he was in.

Joe's thoughts began to wonder to plans for the weekend, with spending time on the beach and going to movie. He had just arrived at the garage and was walking over to his 1940's metallic red Porsche (I have no idea about cars I made it up but he's the type of guy to drive a old car that is fast I think anyway) counting down the minutes till he was out of the gates and on the open road. Joe got in his car and revved the engine till it purred, and began driving it out of the gates.

With the academy's miles behind him Joe finally felt like he could relax and forget about work and everything else in his life . He turned on the radio to hear Taylor swift singing of course he had never her the song but knew of the artist a little, after all he did work in a all girl school and girls, even if there spy girls still listen to music.

After what seemed like forever of driving Joe smiled because he realised that he had almost reached his destination. Five more minutes that was all he had left, just five minutes then he was there.

He pulled in to the driveway of a mansion like house and sat in the car of a second before turning of the engine to his car. As he was about to get out of the car when, the mansion door swung open and a girl no older the thirteen stood doorway.

'Daddy' the girl screamed and ran to Joe as he was getting out of the car Just as the most beautiful women was walking out of the house. As Joe walked over to the house the girl walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

'Hey babe me and Angelica where wording about you, weren't we kiddo' the woman said as she gave Joe a hug and kiss.

'Sorry Lisa' Joe said kissing his wife 'did I tell you how sexy you look today babe' then he turned to his daughter for another hug.

'No not yet' she replied in a seductive way that made Joe look at her in a very sexy way.

Rapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her lips said 'Babe it's so good to be home, I love you... And I love you to Angel' joe said addressing his smiling daughter 'it's good to be home'

**So what did you think PM me with suggestions to help improve my writing skills love everyone who reads my work see ya soon.**

**disclaimer**

**Joe: No she doesn't own anything we all belong to Mrs Ally Carter ****Me: thanks for that joe I thought you loved me Joe: Nope I love anyone who reads any of your stories so please review and you'll be loved by me Me: Awww thanx babe you really must love me if you want people to read my stories. Admit it you lovvvve meeeeee Joe: Okay fine I do but please review see y'all **


End file.
